Performing
by ThisPhoenix
Summary: There are a lot of things we don't no about suzie sim, is she really the hard working stiff we all think she is, find out here. My first ever The Bill Fic, Please leave a review what ever you think. Rating may go up.
1. Which Pub Is it?

"Sam you coming to the pub tonight?" Mickey called over from his desk

"Yeh ok, who else is coming?" she yelled back

"Everyone," zain said "we're gonna make it a really big night seen as it's the weekend tomorrow,"

"Great, can't wait. Suzie you coming right?" Sam asked

"Sorry, can't I'm busy tonight" Suzie said not even looking away from the files she was looking at.

"Aw come on Suzie, it will be fun," Jo said

"No really I can't, we've been planning this for ages." Suzie said still not looking at any one

"Who's we?" asked Terry, who had just come in.

"Just me and a few mates,"

"You have friends," Phil Asked pretending to be surprised

"Shut up Phil, anyway where it we're going is?" Sam asked taking the attention off Suzie

"Oh it's this place we went to today, it's really nice." Jo said

"Oh ok. Why were you there though?" Sam asked

"A girl came in and said she'd been raped, but it wasn't anyone there. It was the taxi driver," Mickey replied

"What's it called?" Suzie asked looking up from her work for the first time

"Why do you care I thought you weren't coming?" Jo said

"Just want to make sure me and my friends don't go there," Suzie laughed nervously

"Oh ok, well it's called the "Fire Packs Inn" there's going to be live music as well," Mickey replied.

"Um ok, I got to go," Suzie said before rushing off.

"Shouldn't you lot be working," said the D.I as he walked in to CID.

"yes Guv," ever one chanted and got on with their work.

Later that night. At about 5:45. Suzie

Suzie walked into her small flat. She went to her bedroom changed out of her work clothes and put on some jeans and a bright pink T-shirt. Very unlike what her work friends had seen of her, but then again her band mates new nothing of her work.

She picked up her mobile and punched in the numbers for her best friend Madeline "Maddy" Clark

"Hey Maddy," Suzie said as soon as the phone was picked up

"Hey Babes what's up," Maddy Replied

"Not much, just wanted to no what time we're meeting and where?"

"7:30 at the Fire Packs Inn, ok don't forget or I'll strangle you with your own hair, speaking of hair I reckon we should cut your hair, I really think it would suit you short," Suzie herd her other mate Jadyn reply, obviously she was on speaker phone,

"What no way are you cutting my hair off," Suzie replied

"Why not, I think it would look great," Maddy said

"No way!" Suzie yelled

"That settles it then," Maddy said "we'll have to force her,"

"Grr, I hate you two,"

"So why are you the lead singer of our band," Jadyn asked

"Because you forced me too,"

"You love us really," Maddy laughed, "Anyway we have to go, but remember 7:30 Fire Packs Inn,"

"Ok ok, bye" Suzie laughed as she hung up, the pub sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where she had herd as she knew she hadn't been there before.


	2. Short hair and Tall Asian Guys

A/N _Please Review, Song Is by Vanessa Carlton, called Private Radio, i don't own it, but for the story pretend it's written by Suzie and Maddy and Jade. _

_also i don't own anything only Maddy and Jade_

7:30. Sun hill CID are outside The Fire Packs Inn.

"Is everyone here?" shouted Terry Perkins

"YES!" they all shouted back

"So what are we waiting for lets go in, first round is on Sam" Phil Shouted

Suzie. 7:35 changing rooms of the Fire Packs Inn.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Suzie said as she entered the changing room that her band had booked.

"That's ok," Maddy said "Jade, grab her and give me the scissors!"

"Ahh what are you doing," Suzie yelled as she felt her beautiful long hair get the chop

"Sorry babe we had too, now let me style it properly," Maddy laughed at the look on Suzie's face

"Ok, ok" Suzie said as she sat down on the seat in front of the mirror.

8:00. inside the Fire Packs Inn.

"Ok, here's a toast to us, the greatest CID ever," Jo yelled.

"To us," every one yelled, they were very quickly getting drunk and every one was having a good time.

"Hey look the band is coming on," some one yelled

While the Band started setting up the announcer dude started talking

"And here we have the band 'fire starter' with Maddy Clark on Bass, Jadyn Brooks on Drums and Suzie Sim on Lead guitar and vocals!!"

Everyone at the CID table when quiet when they heard that.

"Suzie Sim?" Jo said, "Since when does she sing?"

"Maybe isn't her," Phil said,

"No look it's her, but she cut her hair," Zain said pointing towards the stage.

_Suzie POV._

I walk towards the stage stairs my hair is now cut short around my face, I have to admit it does look good but I have no idea what I'll do for work tomorrow but as Maddy says "Live for now not for tomorrow,".

I'm walking up the stairs on to the stage, I'm absolutely terrified, I can hear the buzz of people talking and I want to turn around and run away, but I know Jade and Maddz would kill me so I keep walking, I take my guitar over to the amp and pick up the cord to plug into my guitar.

I strike a few chords to make sure every thing is working ok. It is. The announcer dude has finished talking so I walk up to the mike, I can see my boy-friend Nick Standing in the crowd, he blows me a kiss and I feel a little bit more confident. I look at my friends they both give me a nod and a smile, I turn to the crowd

"Hey," I say "we're going to play you a few songs, hope you like them,"

This is it; I strike the first Chord and start singing

"_Oh oh oh_," I sing, "_Oh oh oh_," it's all started and there is no turning back,

"_Gotta get a little, Gotta get a little_,"

I'm getting more in the mood now, I look at nick, and I glance around the stage and see Maddy smiling at me from where she is playing her bass,

"_The entire world has gone to bed_"

I look around; a group of people has just stood up and is coming over to where people are standing,

"_And I am drowning in its silence  
but a solitude is in my head, from you, maybe_"

I get a better look at the people, I recognise them as my friends from work, and every one from CID is there. Sam, Jo, Terry, Neil, zain and the others are all standing there watching me and listening to me sing. Crap.

"_And if the silence was a song  
well, its rhythm grooves and it's a private radio  
And on this night I did belong  
in harmony"_

I look at Maddy again; I'm really annoyed that I can't see jade as she is behind me, we make eye contact, and she smiles but she hasn't seen my work friends. But even if she had she wouldn't have known them.

"_And if the silence was a song_

_Well, its rhythm grooves and it's a private radio  
And on this night I did belong  
in harmony"_

I carry on with the song, and I try not to look at the at the guys, but I can't help it as I glance at them for about the millionth time my eyes lock on zain, I can't help but think how good he looks, I turn my eyes to Phil who is standing next to Zain, Phil is looking good too but he's not my type, my eyes drift over to Mickey and I think how great it is that Sunhill has such a nice looking CID for us girls to sit at stare at, it's to bad I'm taken.

"_And you can't deny me  
and you will oblige me  
It's my melody"_

_Zain Pov_

We all stare in amazement as Suzie starts to sing she's amazing

"Shall we go over," Jo Whispers

Someone nods and we all stand up and walk over to the crowd of people staring up at her. We all stand there watching the band playing, about a quarter of they way through the song people get used to the idea of Suzie Sim the Singing Sensation, but I still stare at her, she looks even more beautiful when she's singing.

I know she's seen us but she carries on singing like everything was normal.

"When the night comes  
When no one knows  
I can feel it  
I've got my private radio

I'm finally out of my pillow  
'Cause I'm lyin' here, but I am ready good to go  
If I don't win I'll leave this town  
Or not, I'll stay and chase the sun now"

As she sings she looks at me and smiles, I catch her eyes and smile back, I can't believe it's really her. I've liked her for ages, she's really pretty, she's smart and she's great at her job. As the song Finishes she looks at someone in the audience, I follow her gaze to and Asian looking man with black hair and dark eyes. He's tall, about 6 ft 3. He's good looking with a nice shaped nose, full lips and high cheek bones. He smiles and blows a kiss to Suzie, I know now that I don't have a chance with her, why would she want me when she's got him, he looks pretty rich, he's got nice clothes and some pretty big rings, that probably cost a lot. Oh well there are plenty more fish in the sea I think as I walk over to a pretty blonde with longs legs and a short skirt.

Suzie's next song starts and I start dancing with the girl.


	3. Fags

_A.N hey, sorry for not updating in a while. Here's the next chapter it's not that long but there's a surprise for you at the end. Enjoy, Rosyn!_

_Changing Rooms Fire Packs Inn._

"You were Amazing," Jadyn Squealed as Suzie, Maddy and Jadyn ran into the changing rooms of the fire packs inn.

"So were you," Suzie squealed back as she took Jadyn's hands and danced round the room with her.

"We were all amazing," Maddy said "now let's get changed and go get a drink,"

"Uh do you think we could go to a different bar?" Suzie asked suddenly serious

"No way what are you on, we have to go face all our adoring fans," Jadyn said

"Yeah no way are we going to a different place, maybe later in the night ok?" Maddy replied

"Ok," Suzie sighed "lets get changed shall we,"

Ten minuets later they were all ready, Maddy was wearing a baby pink sparkly halter neck top with a black denim skirt, Jade was wearing a black strapless Top with sparkly boot cut jeans and Suzie was wearing a black Dress that was like a corset at the top then had a flowing skirt which she was wearing with long boots, she also had a green ribbon tied around her neck to give her outfit a bit of colour.

They walked over to the bar and as they went she couldn't resist looking over to the table which her friends were sitting at. As she looked Jo looked up and caught Suzie's eye, Suzie quickly looked away and walked over to her boyfriend who was standing by the bar.

"You were amazing," Nick smiled as he put his hand around her waist and kissed her on the lips

"Thanks. Are you buying the drinks or what then?" Suzie smiled

"Ok, ok what's every one having," Nick Asked.

While Nick was ordering the drinks Suzie glanced over at the CID table again and caught Zain looking at her. As she made eye contact with him Maddy got her attention by yelling at her,

"Hey, no making eyes at other guys you're taken. And we're going over to that table over there, ok"

"Ok ok," Suzie smiled

About half an hour later Suzie had gone up to the bar and was waiting for the bar man to come over when she felt two people standing on each side of her.

"Hello Suzie," Jo Masters said

"Hi Jo, Hi Sam," Suzie said

"We heard you singing earlier," Sam commented

"Did you," Suzie replied uneasily

"Yes, didn't you see us?" Jo asked

"No." Suzie replied looking down

"You were very good; everyone thinks so, especially Zain." Sam Said

"Oh, um thanks,"

"She looks like a teenager who's been caught drinking," Jo commented to Sam

"Yes, she does," Sam mused, "So are you coming over to our table or what,"

"Um well, I'm with my friends, so..." Suzie trailed off

"They can come too," Jo said

"Yeah, we'd love to meet you're mates," Sam said

"Umm ok then," Suzie said nervously.

As she walked over to her table Jo and Sam looked at each and started laughing.

"Who were you talking to," Nick asked as Suzie returned with the drinks

"Umm, some friends from work, they want to meet you," Suzie said, then quickly added "but you don't have to,"

"Don't be silly, we'd love to meet your friends," Maddy laughed,

"Oh um ok," Suzie replied apprehensively

"Stop being silly Suzie, which table are they at?" Nick asked,

"The one in the corner," Suzie said unwillingly as they stood up and started walking over

"Come on then, ooh look the blonde one you were talking to is pretty," Jade said

"She's taken," Suzie laughed "and she's not gay,"

"To bad Jadey," Maddy giggled

"Oh well, the other one is nice, but let me guess she not gay,"

"Actually she is," Suzie said

"Ooh, yay," Jade squealed

"What you lot laughing at," Jo asked as they came up to the table

Suzie and Maddy looked at each other and nodded

"She was asking if any of you were gay," Maddy laughed

"And she was highly disappointed when I said Sam was straight and taken," at this every one laughed

"So," Phil said a little while later, "What's the ice maiden really like, tell us all the juicy gossip,"

"Phil," Sam said tuning to look at her boyfriend, "I've already told you not to be mean," but he just pouted and gave her his puppy dog eyes,"

Every one laughed and Suzie got up

"I'm going for a fag, I'll be back in half an hour, make sure you're done by then," Suzie said and left the table in silence

"Since when does Suzie smoke?" Neil asked talking for the first time since Suzie's friends had come over

_Suzie's P.o.v_

I stand outside the club in the cold night air and light my cigarette, leaning against the wall I think about my life and how much it sucks.

I get my phone out and text Neil

_Can u cum out, need 2 talk _

I lean against the wall again and wait for him to come

_Nicks P.o.v_

We're all talking about how different Suzie is in work and outside of work, jade, Maddy and I all no her as the outrageous party animal but her friends from work safe she's a cold hard working bitch. Well they don't know her.

_Neil's P.o.v_

My phone goes off and I look at the text from Suzie I reply instantly.

_Sure, cumin now._

"I need to make a call," I say as I get up and walk outside

"Hi," Suzie's says

"Hey," I reply we stand looking at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I say

She doesn't reply and just looks at the ground then says

"Can we go for a walk?" I nod and we start walking across the road and into the park on the other side, we walk for a bit then find a bench and we sit down. I'm wondering what she wants to talk about, it's would probably be something to do with work, we hadn't talked as much as we used to lately,

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about," I

"Neil," she says with tears in her eyes, "I'm pregnant,"


	4. Talking

_Suzie's P.o.v_

He stares at me for about half a minute then gently takes the cigarette out of my hand

"You shouldn't be smoking," he says softly as he throws it on the floor and treads on it to put it out.

I shiver and he takes his coat off and puts it round my shoulders, then puts his arm around me and hugs me.

"What are you going to do?" he asks after a while,

"I don't know," I reply "I don't think I want it,"

"Ok, does Nick know?" he asks

"No," I answer

"Are you going to tell him?"

"God what is this Neil, 20 questions," I snap angrily getting up

"Sorry, I just want to get a picture of what's going on," he apologises getting up and putting his arm delicately round me, I snuggle into him, glad for the warmth

"Sorry for snapping," I say,

"It's ok," he says while stroking my short hair

"I don't think I'm going to tell nick," I say, "No I'm going to go for an abortion tomorrow and that will be the end of it."

"Ok, does anyone else know," Neil asks

"No,"

"Ok,"

We sit in silence for a while, his arm around me in a tight embrace with my head on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing.

Suddenly His phone goes off and at exactly the same time so does mine.

I look down at the name on the display; it's nick.

"It's Nick," I say to Neil, who hasn't answered his phone yet,

"It's Sam," Neil says, "shall we answer?" he asks, I shake my head,

"I'll text nick, tell him not to worry, he can pass the message on." I say

"Ok,"

I hit the red phone button then go to send text

_Am ok, don't worry will cum back in a bit. Am wiv Neil_

I pressed send then snuggled back into Neil's arms

"I was thinking, would you come with me tomorrow, when I go for the abortion?" I ask quietly

"If that's what you want of course I will," Neil says

We gaze at each other and slowly I lean up and kiss him softly

"Thanks," we look at each other totally caught up in the moment when I heard a cough. We spring apart and look at the person who coughed, well people; Maddy and Mickey were standing there staring at us, then suddenly Mickey starts laughing

"Has someone been a naughty boy Guv" Mickey teases but Maddy is still staring at me with a look of disgust on her face, then she turns and walks away,

"Maddy," I yell, "Maddy let me explain!" I don't think she's going to stop but then she swings round and walks towards me slowly

"There's nothing to explain Suzie, you've been cheating on my brother with some old geezer from your work! How long has it been going on anyway, have you been lying all this time?"

I don't say anything I just stand and stare, I can't believe I kissed him

"Well?" she shouts

I still don't say anything instead Neil walks over and starts talking calmly

"Look Maddy, nothing is going on, it was just one kiss, one kiss that shouldn't have happened."

"And it's never happened before?" Maddy asks,

"Never," Neil says

"And it will never happen again," she asks, we both nod our heads,

"Ok, Mickey lets carry on our walk," I laugh as her and Mickey start walking off.

_Neil P.o.v_

Suzie and I stand and stare at each other.

"I don't regret kissing you," Suzie whispers, "Just so you no"

"Me neither," I reply quietly, she leans up to kiss me, but I put my fingers over her lips, "But it can't happen again,"

"Why not," Suzie asks,

"You no why Suzie, you're with nick and your pregnant with his baby,"

"I'm not keeping it,"

"I no but that's not the point, you've got the chance to settle down and start a family,"

"I don't want a family though,"

"Lets just forget about it Suzie," I say before walking away.

_Suzie's P.o.v_

I can't believe he said that. He walks away without looking back. If he had he would have seen a girl standing watching him and crying.


	5. Abortion

_A/N I have to ask a question, please answer by reviewing. Do you prefer me writing in 1st person or 3rd person? I ask this so I can make my story better! Thanks, hope you like this chap._

_The next day. Everyone got very drunk last night and is now horribly hung over. Apart from Neil who went home early._

Neil was sitting at his desk in his office at Sunhill. He was doing his paper work that he had been neglecting recently; he had been at it for about an hour before anyone came in.

He looked up and saw it was Suzie who had come in early. He caught her eye then quickly looked down again.

_Suzie P.o.v_

As I walk into the office I see that I'm the only one in, apart from Neil who is in his office.

I deicide I need to talk to him about last night.

"Neil," I say as I get to his open office door "can I come in?"

"Sure," he says not looking at me. I decide if he's not going to look at me I'm going to have to get his attention.

I close the door behind me and lock it, and then I go over to the window and shut the blinds so no one can see in.

"Neil," I say and he looks up at me, "about last night,"

"What about it?" he asks "I took advantage of you while you were confused and vulnerable, and luckily your friend showed up before anything else could happen," Neil shouts clearly feeling guilty about it

"Oh Neil," I say and walk over to where he is standing and put my hands on his face and lean up to kiss him. At first it's a soft, sweet kiss but soon becomes passionate. Neil suddenly pulls away.

"What's wrong," I ask

"We can't, what if someone comes in. And what about Nick?" he asks.

I don't say anything I just storm out of his office to find that CID is full of people looking sleepy and hung over.

I sit at my desk and try to work out what to do. I really like Nick but sometimes I wonder if I'm only with him to please my parents. They've never said it but I no they wouldn't like it if I was with someone who wasn't Asian.

But I think I'm falling in love with Neil. Which totally sucks because I no he will never let me leave Nick for him.

Suddenly my computer screen flashes with an IM.

Neil:_ sorry bout earlier_

_SSSS: its ok, I shouldn't have done anything_

_Neil: umm ok_

_SSSS: will you still come with me to the abortion clinic_

_Neil: of course I will_

_SSSS: thanks_

_Neil: we should get back 2 work_

_SSSS: can't be bothered _

_Neil: Lol ok…… wot does SSSS stand 4_

_SSSS: Suzie Sim Singing Sensation_

_Neil: love it_

_SSSS: I don't, Maddz came up wiv it_

_Neil: Ok den wot wud u ave _

_SSSS: dunno but I g2g cos Mickey is cuming ova_

_Neil: bye_

_SSSS: bye_

_Neil P.o.v _

I watch Mickey walk over to Suzie and they start discussing a case they are working on. Suzie looks up and smiles as she catches my eye, then quickly looks down as Mickey starts talking again.

_Mickey P.o.v_

I walk over to Suzie to talk about a case. We start talking and we discuss our options and what we should do, but she seems distracted and then I catch her looking at Neil and smiling.

"Look Suzie," I say quietly so no one can overhear "I don't know what is going on with you and the D.I and I no it is none of my business, but all I do no that, after you'd gone Nick was really worried and He really cares for you. Also Maddy would hate you if she ever caught you with him again,"

"Yeah you're right, Maddz would hate me, and Nick does care, but the thing your most right about is that it is none of your business," she says rather loudly and storms out of CID gaining a few confused looks.

_Nobody's P.o.v_

As Neil watched Suzie storm out of CID he reached in to his pocket and got his phone out.

_R u ok? Where r u now? _

He sent the text and almost got a text back saying

_Round da bac_

Neil put his phone in his pocket and walked as calmly as he could out of CID and went to find Suzie.

He eventually found her sitting on a bench behind Sunhill.

"Hey," Neil said as he approached

Suzie looked up but didn't say anything

"What's wrong, did Mickey say something." Neil asks

"Mickey was saying how much he could tell Nick loved me, and how Maddz would be really angry if she found out about any of this, but I can't help how I feel," Suzie cried

Neil sat down and put his arm round her trying to comfort her.

"Okay… and how do you feel," Neil asked unsure of what to say

"I think I'm falling in love with you."


	6. Flat

_AN: sorry it's so short, but the next chap will be better!!!!!_

_Suzie P.O.V _

"You can't love me" Neil said softly while stroking my hair

"I no, but-," i start but he cuts me off

"No buts, we'll go down to the clinic now and forget any of this happened,"

I nod my head and stand up still crying, he takes my hand and we silently walk over to his car, thinking no one can see us. How wrong we were.

_2 hours later _

We walk out of the abortion clinic Neil's arm is wrapped around me but neither of us is talking. There is nothing to say, I've just had my baby killed and I feel terrible. We walk over to his car is silence.

We are at the traffic lights and I think someone is following us, I think nothing of it though, I'm not my self and I'm not thinking right.

_Half hour later _

I'm at my flat, Neil has just dropped me off and I'm all alone. It's cold as I can't afford to put the heating on.

I wonder over to the bed and wrap my duvet round me. Then I walk to the small grotty kitchen and make myself a hot chocolate. Then finally I get my phone out about to call Maddy, but then I put it down again, I don't think I'm ready to talk to anyone else yet.

I walk over to my cream sofa and look around the room. The sofa and chair don't match, one is cream and one is black, the curtains are shut and the flat is dark, my computer is in the corner and there is a small table to eat dinner on when I have guest's, not that that happens often. The kitchen is small and dingy, and the bedroom is small and grey.

I hear a knock on the door and I wonder who would be calling now, Maddz, jade and Nick think I'm a work.

Whoever it is knocks again harder. I walk over to the door and Nick standing there. He is holding a knife. And he doesn't look happy.


	7. Attack

Suzie could smell alcohol on Nick's breath as she backed away from him and he walked in to her flat.

"Has someone been a naughty girl," he yelled "Someone's been getting off with my girl," he shouted as Suzie backed in to the corner "I wanna no who's been screwing my girlfriend,"

"There's nothing going on, I love you Nick," Suzie whimpered

"Oh really? 'Cos a little birdie told me she caught you snoging another guy in the park!" Nick roared

"There's no one." Suzie said in a small voice but it was no use, Nick came running at her with the knife and stuck it in her, she screamed and someone came running to the door, and then quickly ran away again.

Nick yelled, picked her up, carried her down stairs, put her in the boot of his car and drove off to angry to notice the two police men who were standing against there car which was parked nearby.


End file.
